Vending machine
A Vending Machine is an equipment dispenser for new weapons, gear and ammo, and for selling unwanted or extra weapons and equipment. Vending machines are located strategically throughout the game and available in each zone. Depending on the size of the zone there may be multiple locations. Sub-zones usually have vending machines located right at the transition point. Ammo and Med Vendors are also often found just prior to encounters with major story arc bosses, allowing the opportunity to resupply before a big fight. Vending machines are often referred to as 'vendors'. Gameplay Mechanics There are three types of vending machine found within the game; Weapons, Ammunition and Medical. While each type of vending machine is restricted in what it can sell, any type of item can be sold to any machine. The exceptions are ammunition and insta-health vials, which can not be sold once purchased or picked up. All vending machines change items for sale every 20 minutes of real time (although for some reason the inventories actually reset with about 30 seconds left). Each machine offers an "Item Of The Day", which is often a rarer item than regular stock, at an inflated price. As the Vault Hunters progress through Pandora, the vendors offer higher level items in higher level areas. The item level of a vending machine is tied to the level of the zone and will not increase above a preset level. Every time a player accesses a vending machine a voiced announcement will broadcast from it, advertising various advantages of the items that can be bought. When accessing a machine, three options are presented: Buy, Sell, and Buyback. In addition all item lists are sortable by: all, type, brands, items. The purchase price of any item differs from the selling price by a factor of 7. Buyback The Buyback Option stores the 20 most recently sold items until the player leaves the zone or quits the game. *If a 21st item is sold, the oldest item in the Buyback list will be lost. *Each item in the Buyback list is available at any vending machine, of any type, in that particular zone. *The Buyback list is unaffected by the 20 minute cycle of new merchandise. *In multiplayer games every participant has his/her own list. *Buyback is at selling price, not the 7 times inflated buying price. Dollar Cap *Visible cap is 9,999,999 $ *Invisible cap is 2,147,483,648 $ (which equals to 2^31) Weapon Vending Machine Weapon Vending Machines, or "weapon vendors", are provided by Marcus Kincaid and sell only weapons. Those vendors are marked as "$" (dollar sign) on the map and sport a burgundy and gold color scheme and are boldly emblazoned "MARCUS Munitions, Inc." They can be found across Pandora and stock a random, level-based stock of munitions. At high levels the most a gun can sell for is 9,999,999 $ Items available: * Weapons * "Item Of The Day" - Often a rarer gun being sold for an inflated price. Ammunition Vending Machine Ammunition Vending Machines, or "ammo vendors", are also provided by Marcus Kincaid and offer every type of ammunition as well as SDUs to increase the maximum amount of ammunition a character can carry. Those vendors are marked as "$" (dollar sign) on the map. The machines sport a green and white color scheme and are boldly emblazoned "MARCUS Munitions, Inc." Items Available: *Ammunition *Grenades *Grenade Mods (Only available as the "Item Of The Day") *Ammunition SDUs Medical Vending Machine Medical Vending Machines, or "med vendors", are operated and maintained by Dr. Zed and offer several helpful items for sale. The machines sport a red, white and blue color scheme. They are boldly emblazoned with Dr. Zed's face and the label "dr. Zed: come get your fix today!". Med vendors are indicated on the game map by a green cross symbol. Most med vendors are in open areas like outposts, however some are in safe areas such as the one in New Haven outside Dr. Zed's clinic. In the Zombie Island of Dr. Ned, the med vendors around Jakobs Cove have a mustache drawn on Dr. Zed's face and a 'N' is taped over the 'Z' to make them say Dr. Ned. These vending machines also broadcast different voice messages. Items available: * Class Mods * Med Kits * Insta-Health Vials * Shields * "Item Of The Day" will be a shield or class mod. Jakobs Vending Machine The Jakobs Vending Machine is located in Jakobs Cove and becomes available after completing several key missions. It is unique in that it is the only machine of its kind. It sports Jakobs Company color scheme, of brown and gold, and is boldly emblazoned JAKOBS Legacy Firearms, and pictures a child wearing a pith helmet and holding a large caliber double-barrelled rifle. When the machine is accessed the announcement made is in a different voice than Marcus'. It does not sell only Jakobs weapons, it can sell weapons from any manufacturer. It is only available for a limited time. It is also unique in that it offers Class Mods for sale as well. Notes * All things are bought at seven times their real value. Ex: a Minor Healing Kit costs 140$, sells for 140/7=20$. Unsellable items such as ammo SDUs, ammo and insta-health vials have this trait. * The ammo vendor near Thirsty the Midget sells white SDU packs, the lowest grade, even though the area could be anywhere from lvl40-54. This might be a glitch. *There are challenges associated with buying and selling items from vending machines. Characters can accumulate up to four ranks of each challenge chain for buying items or selling items via vending machines. Trivia * The Fyrestone medical vendor's announcement is originally spoken directly by Zed (who is in the room), instead of an on-board speaker system. After the player has reached New Haven in the story and Zed relocates to there, the Fyrestone medical vendor's announcement is still spoken directly by Zed, as if he was still behind the operation table. * The medical vending machines in Jakobs Cove have been modified to say "Ned" instead of "Zed", with the exception of the one in Dead Haven. *Despite the fact that the Vault Hunters fix the Jakobs vending machine, it will eventually stop working again once they have left the area and subsequently returned. This is most likely just a small glitch. It has yet to be fixed as of Patch 1.4.1 * In the monitor screen of the Jakobs Vending Machine, the texture sheet of it can be seen. This is either a small easter egg or it was mistakenly left in by developers. * Occasionally, vendors will advertise items that they do not sell at that type of vendor. For instance, ammo vendors will sometimes announce "A sniper without a Sniper COM is just a guy with a gun. Get yours right here," when they do not sell Class Mods (COMs). They may also say, "The best defense is not a good offense, it's a good defense! So get yourself a shield!" when they do not sell shields either. It is possible that the ammo vendors were originally meant to sell ammo and medical equipment in place of Dr. Zed's vendors. * Shock MIRV grenades stick to the Medical Vendor in Fyrestone. * All vending machines are powered by Marcus- brand energy fuses. Category:Items Category:Gameplay